


third time...

by windmarks



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmarks/pseuds/windmarks
Summary: Jimmy’s year-long saga and 3 bar exam attempts as seen through Kim’s P.O.V, marking their relationship.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	third time...

**_November 1996_ **

The blue sheets feel nice under her skin. Its coolness creates the perfect contrast with the warmth of the blanket. Kim has always felt that fresh sheets and a warm bed are one of life’s greatest simple pleasures. With a book in hand and reading glasses on, the only clue that tonight’s movie date turned into more than a movie was the sound of the shower running. Or rather, a big clue was Jimmy himself, emerging from the bathroom in his sweatpants and a white undershirt. He approaches the bed shaking his hair dry with a towel, and with that silly grin on his face. The first time they slept together, she was worried his smile would falter when she told him she wasn’t looking for a relationship. To his credit, in the past two years of their on and off… _arrangement…_ he hasn’t asked her to define it or make it official. Kim wonders what she’d say if he did.

Jimmy interrupts her thoughts, taking his place on the left side of the bed. “So… I never got to ask, what did you think of the movie?” 

Kim puts her book and glasses down on the nightstand, turning to face him. “I mean, it was better than the last one.”

“Really? I’ve never seen any of them.” Jimmy half-shrugs.

Kim frowns and fakes disappointment “And you call yourself a movie fan…”

Jimmy chuckles. “Hah. Correct me if I’m wrong, but Star Trek is better known for the tv shows, not the films.” 

Kim only shrugs in response.

“I may have seen bits and pieces of Wrath of Khan with my dad, but that’s it. So imagine my shock when the movie starts tonight and I see Kirk has been replaced with some bald, British guy,” he continues, with a questioning hand gesture.

Now it’s Kim who’s laughing. “You’re thinking of the Original Series cast. First Contact is a Next Generation movie. Different crew, different ship,” she says, but she knows he won’t let go of the subject until she explains how this particular interest came to be. 

“When I moved to Albuquerque I didn’t have much of a social life, and then law school made things even harder, so I just had the tv on while I studied… and Next Generation was on tv. Guess I was just curious about the characters after the show ended,” Kim opens up, looking away from him now.

Jimmy nods and tilts his head to the side “Still… opening night. Just when I think I have you figured out!” And there it is again, the _grin_.

Kim does her best to fake an eye-roll. “Shut up. I was thinking next week we could do an old Hollywood movie-marathon. Keep things on brand, you know, since that’s important to you.”

Jimmy smiles at the suggestion at first, but the expression changes just as he opens his mouth. “Sorry, can’t do it next week. Gotta study.”

She thinks for a beat. “You’re taking the bar exam before you graduate.” Her words come out as a statement, not a question.

Jimmy opens his mouth in shock and starts stumbling over his words. “Wha--? How did you even…” After he gets no answer from her, he sighs. “Yes. I am.”

Satisfied with getting a straight answer out of him, Kim explains her reasoning. “You told me you were done with finals a few weeks ago. I figured, if you’re studying now, it’s not for one of your classes.”

“What makes you think I’m not brushing up on contract law because I’m that passionate about it?” he starts smugly, but all it takes is one look at her to drop the pretense. “Okay, maybe I’m not that passionate. Just stubborn. I wanna see if I can do it.”

“If there’s one thing I learned this past year is that good lawyers are often stubborn.” Kim punctuates with a smile of her own.

* * *

During her first year in New Mexico, Kim was a textbook tourist, fascinated by every new street, building, and landscape she discovered. Whenever someone would comment on her excitement, Kim would say that was just the small-town girl in her, but truthfully Kim doesn’t care about architecture or history. If anything, she is trying to escape history, break away from the Georgian-style buildings. For someone who is looking for a clean slate, the emptiness of the desert is a must-see attraction.

Kim hoped her southwest days would be filled with professional challenges and personal growth, and so far she has few complaints. What she didn’t count on was that the nights would be just as warm, filled with movie theaters and cheap diner burgers. Maybe the desert isn’t as barren as she thought. It has more life than Red Cloud ever did.

Jimmy spots Kim as soon as she enters the diner and the doorbells chime. He waves from their favorite booth by the window, where the neon sign outside the diner casts a warm red light on him.

“Thanks for making the time, I know you’re really busy with that new case.” Jimmy says as Kim takes off her coat and sits opposite him in the booth.

“It’s not a big deal...” Kim responds, nonchalantly. “It’s me and a bunch of the other first-year associates. Know what that means?” She waits but he has no answer. “... Case is a slam dunk, but there’s a lot of paperwork and research to go with it.”

Jimmy nods and raises his glass in her direction. “Well, then you deserve to relax.”

“I thought you would be the one busy tonight…” Kim pursues her lips. She can’t help but bring it up. “... Making sure you have all the documents you need to apply for the bar exam.” Kim says. And she tries her best to not put any emotion into her words.

“That old thing? Plenty of time!” Jimmy practically shrugs it off.

Kim was doing her best not to sound frustrated, but she must have still looked like she was, because Jimmy started to put his hands up to say something in his defense.

Jimmy puts on his best salesman voice. “I know, I know. But there’s still time. I’m gonna have it all ready by tomorrow, after work. I can get the new kid to cover for me so I can deliver the documents in time.

“Geez, you got Ernie to do your dirty work? Kim says in a half-serious tone.

Jimmy blinks and draws back as if to feign offense. “What dirty work? He’s helping out. I seem to remember finishing up your things when you had those 6 pm classes. It’s what we do in the mailroom.” He ends with a pointing gesture.

Kim tries to hide her smile, thinking of mailroom evenings. “Hm, I guess you have a point. In any case, how’s your studying?” and the last part of her sentence is more direct.

Jimmy’s tone is more subdued now. “I went to the library to see if there were any good books or tapes about the New Mexico bar exam specifically -” He says in between sips of his drink. “- y’know something that had never crossed my mind before? If your school is 5 thousand miles away from the state you wanna practice law in, they’re just not gonna teach you how to study for that state’s bar exam…”

“Eerie…” Kim starts jokingly, but she notices he’s looking at his drink with a worried expression.

Kim reaches out and holds his hand on the table. “You’re welcome to use my notes, flashcards… Whatever you need.” She smiles in reassurance.

Jimmy smiles back, weakly. “I see there’s still some of that mailroom spirit in you. Glad to know Hamlin hasn’t broken you yet.”

Kim decides to let him have this easy way out of the conversation this time.

“Very funny. Hey, what would you think of using our time together to study? That way I can really help you.” She suggests.

Jimmy opens his mouth and looks to the side, sighing. “Well, I… Do you think that’s necessary? Cause I’d rather spend time with you the way we usually do, not going over torts.”

“If I’m studying with you then we can really study. You don’t need to go it alone like you did with the LSAT.” And now it’s Kim who’s selling. Her tone is like she’s talking to a client instead of a friend, and she takes too long to think that this could rub Jimmy the wrong way. “C’mon, we know you’ll need all the help you can get…” Kim lets go of his hands to gesture between them, “I mean because the bar exam is really hard, more so if you haven’t finished your degree.” She ends it like a business proposal.

“Oh.” is Jimmy’s first response.

Something in his expression changes. _Definitely rubbed him the wrong way_ , she thinks. But before she can say anything, Jimmy opens his mouth again.

“Right. You’re probably right.” He says, looking away, weakly clapping his hands together.

Jimmy takes a breath and focuses his sights back on her. Kim still isn’t sure he’s over it. “We can start on Saturday, what do you say?” Jimmy suggests. “Gotta go to Chuck’s on thanksgiving and then spend all of Friday living down the hangover and the stuffed stomach.” he tries to lighten the mood.

Kim gives him a small smile and nods. “It’s a deal. And six months from now we can come back here to celebrate your graduation. James Mcgill, Esquire.” She raises her eyebrows at him and smiles again.

“Oh, please.” Jimmy scoffs, jokingly. “We’re having a nice steak and wine when I graduate”.

“I don’t know. Tradition has its charms.” Kim says, noticing again how the other booths are dimly lit, and theirs is the only one surrounded by the warm neon light.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty in regards to Jimmy taking the bar exam before getting his law degree. New Mexico doesn’t allow that, but it’s the best way to make the timeline of Jimmy arriving in ABQ in 1992 and getting barred in 1998 while failing the exam 2 times make sense to me.  
> Also English isn't my first language. I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
